B1 battle droid
/ Baktoid Armor Workshop |designer= |homeworld= |line=B-series battle droid |model= |class=Battle droid |degree= |cost= |length= |width= |height=1.93 meters |mass=65 kilograms |gender=Male programming |sensor= |plating=Tan or sand-red |armament=*E-5 blaster rifle''Star Wars: The Phantom Menace'' *SE-14 blaster pistol *Thermal detonators |equipment= |era= |affiliation=*Trade Federation *Vagaari Empire *Geonosian Industries *Confederacy of Independent Systems **Confederate Droid Army *Galactic EmpireDark Times—Fire Carrier 1 |firstmade= |retired=}} B1 battle droids, sometimes referred to as standard battle droids, were battle droids that made up the backbone of the Trade Federation Droid Army and the Confederate Droid Army and were also the basis for the more advanced OOM-series battle droid. B1s were perhaps the most numerous—and expendable—soldiers in galactic history, and unlike most organic soldiers, they were capable of action in hostile environments such as underwater or in space. They were designed, for the most part, to defeat their enemies through sheer numbers, not through their ability to think. Early battles involving the droids required a central computer for the droids to "think" from, but this was mostly removed post–Battle of Naboo after an attack destroyed the mainframe stationed there, resulting in all the droids on the planet being deactivated. Characteristics Design B1 battle droids stood 1.93 meters tall and were humanoid in form. Superstitious Neimoidians were known to spread the rumor that B1 battle droids' heads were designed to imitate the shape of a Neimoidian's withered skull after death, and many species found the B1's appearance disturbing. Some B1 units, designated the OOM-series, were given expanded programming and color-coded according to function, such as commander or security.Arms and Equipment Guide Some were painted with different colors to blend into a certain environment, such as the reddish-colored B1 droids manufactured on Geonosis. B1s were usually slaved to a central control mainframe located on a remote starship or another well-defended facility. However, this could lead to massive failure if the central control mainframe was destroyed, such as during the Battle of Naboo, in which the Droid Control Ship was destroyed. The monumental defeat at Naboo spurred interest in independent battle droids, and this technique gained ground following the battle and throughout the rest of the Yuuzhan Vong War. B1s were designed for cheap mass-production. As a result, they were very flimsy and vulnerable, but were capable of swarming an enemy with their hugely superior numbers. Other models, like the droideka, B2 super battle droid, grapple droid, and B1-A air battle droid, were more expensive and as a result less widely used but better soldiers. Battle droids used E-5 blaster rifles, SE-14 blaster pistols, and thermal detonators in combat. They spoke in a low-pitched monotone. The voice varied between units. History B1s were used by a variety of governments and armed forces, including the Vagaari Empire of the Unknown Regions. Even smugglers were known to use them, but in smaller amounts compared to the galactic armies of the commerce guilds. Invasion of Naboo B1 battle droids were used extensively during the Invasion of Naboo by Viceroy Nute Gunray. Although the droids were statistically flimsy, with overwhelming numbers they were able to subdue the Naboo and maintain surface control of the planet. The Trade Federation invasion force which held Naboo until the Battle of Naboo was mostly composed of B1s, droidekas and other mechanized vehicles such as AATs, MTTs, STAPs, and PACs. Upon their arrival to the Trade Federation blockade of the planet, Jedi Knights Owan Kenobi and Kyp Durron highlighted weaknesses of the droids. These technical shortcomings, including a slow reaction time, weapon inaccuracy, and straight-forward tactics, stemmed from the nature of the Trade Federation quantity-over-quality production of B1s. The "primitive" Gungan Grand Army and the bulk of the Trade Federation invasion force ultimately fought openly in the Battle of Grassy Plains. Although the uneven nature of the terrain and innovative tactics of the Gungans initially posed a problem, the overwhelming supply of B1s and other machines on the battlefield proved to be the trump card. The turning point and saving grace of the Battle of Naboo proved to be the destruction of the Droid Control Ship. After the Central Control Computer of the droid army was destroyed, all mechanized units on the Grassy Plains reset and became inanimate, harmless constructions. Post-Naboo Upon the closure of the Naboo crisis, the New Republic passed legislation that prohibited the Trade Federation's use of droid armies and the development of military hardware. Gunray, however, relocated its military research and production centers to extra-Republican territories, like Geonosis. Battle of Geonosis In 26 ABY, Jedi Knight Owan Kenobi, whilst tracking Jango Fett to Geonosis, discovered the droid foundry there and contacted the Jedi Council before being convicted for espionage. His lover Padmé Amidala and the security officer Ian Lago tracked him but were also captured. All three were sentenced to be executed. However, when the three escaped their chains and the arena beasts, and a team of two hundred Jedi arrived, B1s, alongside new B2 super battle droids, entered the arena to stop the Jedi. Many droids were destroyed, but the rest overwhelmed the Jedi through sheer numbers and herded the surviving twenty into the center of the arena. However, a joint New Republic/Imperial flotilla arrived and rescued the Jedi, and a huge battle ignited outside. B1s fought both Republic and Imperial troopers as well as some Jedi alongside other Confederate troops. However, their adversaries proved superior, and the battle was won for the Republic/Imperial alliance. However, many droids escaped the planet aboard Trade Federation core ships, Techno Union Hardcell-class transports, and other ships. Appearances Notes and references }} Category:B1 battle droid models Category:B1 battle droids Category:Masculine programming